Materials processing and deposition of materials for the purpose of attaining various desired properties and effects have been described. For example, thermal or e-beam evaporation may be used to deposit metal/metal alloy for electrodes or to deposit semiconductors for electronics. The use of high vacuum allows vapor particles to travel directly to the target object (substrate), where they condense back to a solid state. Sputtering is process whereby atoms are ejected from a solid target material due to bombardment of the target by energetic particles (e.g. Ar plasma). Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD or OMVPE or MOVPE) are other processes used to produce high-purity, high-performance solid materials.
However, many deposition processes (including the above processes) may only be capable of performing a single task and may require elaborated equipment(s). For production of complex multi-functional coatings, such as processing and/or depositing two or more materials, the above noted deposition processes cannot easily be achieved, requires multiple steps, or additional complexity. Apparatuses and method for an improved coating process are discussed herein. The apparatus and method may be suitable for producing complex multi-functional coatings while maintaining its basic nature and portability.